The revenge of Jane and Alec Volturi
by Rebellwolf
Summary: Set two months after Breaking dawn. Jane and Alec leaves their masters to seek revenge on the clan that made them look like weaklings. Charlie finds out about everthing too. Horrible discription, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I looked deeply into the enemies eyes across the field. I´m the only thing standing between the murderous, revengeful twins, and the ones I love. I had accepted their challenge and was going to fight them alone, so that my family could get Charlie, Reneé, Renesmee and the rest of them somewhere safe. All they needed to do is kill me, and then my family is completely unprotected from their frightening powers. I will probably die. Hopefully will they have gotten far away by then. I could step aside, run away and disappear, settle down somewhere far away and never have to think about this again. But I won´t, and I don´t regret it the slightest. I love my family far, far too much, and I will fight for them, I will fight until the last blood drop, or more precisely, until my head has been ripped off and my whole body has been set on fire.

Brother and sister shared. It was time. It was time for them to kill me.

* * *

**A/N: I have had this idea for quite a long time now. I´m very happy with it, but I don´t know about you. Was it any good? I tried to make the preface as Twilightish as possible. Were I successful? **


	2. Chapter 1: bears and birthdays

Chapter 1: Bears and birthdays

**Disclaimer: No, I don´t own Twilight. All rights goes to Stephanie Mayer. **

Bella´s POV

* * *

I almost had it.

I had been following the black bear for about a half an hour, waiting for the right moment to attack it. It was finally relaxing, it had been acting strangely anxious – maybe it sensed it was being followed.

I was sitting on a big rock were the bear couldn´t see me, about eight feet over the ground with the weak wind blowing my way.

Just a few more moments.

The bear lowered its head and drank from the stream that murmured peacefully right underneath me, and then I attacked.

I jumped down from the rock, landing on the bears back right behind the scapulars, immediately starting to tear away the strive, thick fur from its neck so I wouldn´t have too much fur in my mouth when I bit it. The bear roared in pain and tried to shake me off, but it isn´t so easy to shake off a vampire. I clung onto it with my legs pressed against its sides and my hands were gripping the fur. When it realized it couldn´t shake me off it rose up on its back legs and started backing towards a tree – it were going to try and crush me against it. But since I´m pretty much indestructible, that would probably only harm the tree. I decided to spare the tree it – it hadn´t done anything wrong – and bit the bear on the spot where I had ripped half of its fur away. Within a few seconds the poison in in my teeth had spread through its body, and it let out a last cry and collapsed dead.

When I had drunk enough blood – and that was quite a lot, I was thirsty – I decided it was time to find Emmett. We had departed when we had found two different bear traces – grizzly and black bear – and Emmett would of course want wrestle with the grizzly so I decided to go after the black bear instead.

As I ran through the forest, heading back for the place we´d departed just a few kilometers from where I killed the bear, I thought about when we moved a few days ago.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Everything was packed. We were ready to leave and move away to La center, a small town half across the state. It was sad to move, but we had to. Charlie had come to say goodbye, or rather to beg us to stay, but it was a _little_ bit hard to explain that we couldn´t stay here anymore because, firstly, vampires doesn´t age which means that soon somebody is going to wonder why no one in my family looks any different than they did when they came here, nearly four years ago. But my dad doesn´t know that, he just know that we are different and that Jacob and his friends are werewolves. We call it ´need to know´ and it´s very important he only know what he knows, or the Volturi might return, which is the last thing we want. Actually, if they knew that Charlie knew this much, they would probably return ether to make us change him or they would kill him. _

"_Please stay" Charlie begged for the five hundredth time. I mentally sighed. I guess I have to say it again. _

"_Dad, you know that we can´t. What would people think if anyone in town ever saw me, or Nessie? I look very different now and you´ve seen how fast Nessie grows." These were only minor problems, but it was still true. I had been very careful to not been seen by anyone in Forks, except for Charlie since I was changed and the same has been for Nessie, anyone who met her would probably want to meet her again (not that I blame them) and as she grows about ten times faster than a normal human child, people would notice the it. That would only draw unwanted attention to us._

"_No one will care." He promised, but I saw in his eyes that he didn´t believe it himself. _

_I mentally sighed again. I would sigh for real, if it wouldn´t mean I would have to breath, and breathing around humans would only be dangerous, especially for the human that was around. I were still just a newborn, and even if I have better self-control than any other newborn, it was best to not tempt the fate._

"_Bella!" _

_I turned to look at my always beautiful looking sister Rosalie, who stood by her car._

"_It´s time to go, Alice patience is almost up." she shouted. _

"_Okay, I´m coming. Just a moment." _

_I nodded and turned back to Charlie, who got a pained expiration. If I had still been a human I would be in tears by now. How could I hurt him like this, even though it was to save his life and humanity? It was unbearable to see my own father like this. _

_As on cue to remind me of one of the reasons why we were doing this, I felt that I was starting to run out of air. Soon I wouldn´t be able to speak._

"_Dad, it will be all right. It won´t be like we will never meet again, right? We doesn´t live that far away." My voice was soothing, but also pleading to him to let us go. We would leave however, but it would be so much easier for all of us if we didn´t had to hurt him even more by tying him to a chair to stop him from trying to stop _us_. _

_Charlie nodded and smiled, but it didn´t reach his eyes. _

_Nessie jumped out of Edwards Volvo and came running towards us, of course in human speed. While she ran she raised her arms, and Charlie bent down and they embraced each other in a hug. _

"_Bye Grandpa. We´ll see you later. Don´t be sad." I heard her whisper in his ear. _

"_Okay. I love you." _

_Nessie peeked him on the cheek and then ran back into the car. _

_Charlie rose again and I could see that Renesmee had convinced him not to do anything. Good. We weren´t going to need to tie him to a chair. _

"_Bye dad." I said, and gave him a hug too. _

"_Bye Bells. Come and see me soon, okay?" he murmured in my ear. _

_I really needed air now to talk. Even though it was dangerous to breathe this close to him, I took a small breath. I could just as well had swallowed fire. _

"_Yeah, of course we will." _

_We departed, and Alice patience where up. She knew that we were in a special good-bye moment right now, but she really, really wanted to decorate the new house. It was going to be terrible, as I would probably get an over-decorated room. _

"_Bella! We have to go now! Or the traffic is going to be horrible!" she shouted._

_Well traffic was another problem, too. She wasn´t overreacting, though. Her little gift could come in handy for such things, and if she said there was going to be much traffic, there would be much traffic. _

"_I´m coming!" I ran in human speed over to my car, and jumped in. I pressed on a button on the inside of the door and the window on the right front side went down and waved at Charlie, who waved back. Then I started the car and drove away. _

_End flashback _

* * *

I was finally back to where Emmett and I had departed. He was already there. He had a sour look on his face. Despite his big size, he looked like a little kid that didn´t get any candy.

"Hey. Did it went well?" I asked him. If his face was anything to go by, I could guess the answer.

"No – it was a ether sick or very old grizzly and practically laid down and didn´t fight back, it was far, FAR too easy. Stupid bear."

I tried to fight a smile, but it was impossible. He really looked like an angry five year old. It was hilarious!

"Yeah, yeah, just laugh at your poor brother in pain. It wasn´t funny!" he sounded grumpy, but I could see that he tried to hide a smile.

"Come on you know it sounds funny – especially with your five year old look."

Emmett looked like if someone – well, I – had insulted him deeply.

I chuckled and changed the subject.

"We should go home now. We have to be back in time for the party, right?"

His insulted look disappeared and a huge grin replaced it.

"Of course, who would to be late for his own birthday party?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you! Sorry I haven´t updated in a while, I´m hopefully going to update a little more often. But I´d like to have more opinions, more reviews so I can get some ideas. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
